Tutor
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apakah memaksanya ataukah membiarkannya?


Disclaimer: KnB hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi semata

.

.

Tutor

.

.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apakah memaksanya ataukah membiarkannya?

.

.

"Oo… Moriyama-san juga ke Universitas ini?"

"Bukan ke tapi aku memang kuliah disini. Lagipula kenapa makek –san?"

"Maunya gimana?"

"Ya… makek kaya Yosshi.. gitu, Shu-chan!"

"Kimoi! Eh, tapi kalo yos- _ **shi**_ _-ne_ kelihatannnya keren!" (1)

"UAPA!"

"Ditambah dengan aksen muka gitu, kau malah jadi kimochiwarui…." (2)

"Astaga… entah kenapa aku menyukai orang yang sepertimu!"

"Dan entah kenapa aku merasa tersungging."

Kualihkan buku yang telah lama kupegang ke pangkuanku. Izuki yang satu ini memang ada-ada saja. Aku sudah tahu akal bulusnya yang membuat kata 'tersungging' menjadi berubah arti menjadi 'tersinggung'. Mukanya masih menunjukkan nada kesal lagi kali ini.

Kurasa mood-nya sedang buruk.

Kenapa aku bisa tahu?

Karena aku adalah pacarnya.

.

.

.

"Hey, Moriyama-san! Ikutan gak ke alun-alun bareng temen-temen besok? Mumpung riset masih seminggu lagi!"

Aku yang awalnya sedang sibuk mengerjakan laporan segera beralih ke seseorang yang sedang duduk di depanku. Oke, Yuri memang cantik dengan rambut pirang alami yang bergelombang. Dia adalah mahasiswi asing yang kebetulan masuk ke kelasku untuk mendalami sastra Jepang.

Pada awalnya dia sulit bersosialisasi karena kultur kami yang berbeda. Namun karena kemampuanku pada Bahasa asing cukup baik (terutama Bahasa Jerman yang pernah menjadi muatan lokal di sekolahku dulu) maka dia lebih dahulu dekat denganku.

"Your Japanese is good, anyway."

"Thanks for your advices. So, bagaimana dengan mainnya?"

Ponselku bergetar ketika aku berniat untuk ikutan. Liburan di kos-kosan bisa membuat kepalamu sumpek tak karuan. Apalagi kalau ditambah dengan tugas mengarang dari dosen yang belum kukerjakan hingga sekarang.

'Maaf mengganggu jam kuliahmu. Apa minggu ini kau pulang?'

Ternyata dari Shun.

Aku pun segera tersenyum. Kurasa Izuki menginginkanku untuk pulang minggu ini. Dan kurasa aku harus menolak permintaan Yuri untuk main ke alun-alun yang katanya belum pernah dia kunjungi selama kuliah disini.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa," ucapku sambil menaruh ponselku di atas meja dekat tumpukan buku-buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan kota. Dan dengan cepat Yuri meraih ponselku. Dan aku baru menyadari kalau _wallpaper_ ponselku adalah foto kami berdua ketika memakai seragam olahraga sekolah masing-masing.

"Who's this? Your girlfriend?"

Sebenarnya sih dia boyfriend…

"Yeah, you can say like that…."

"Oh my God! Kawai! Meskipun dia agak tomboy dengan seragam ini. Tapi pacarmu imut banget!"

Ya ampun. Shun, sepertinya bukan aku saja yang menganggapmu imut.

"Yeah, apalagi kalau sedang merajuk. Kau bahkan akan mencubiti pipinya," ucapku terkekeh. Oke, teman-teman sekelasku hanya tahu kalau diriku adalah seorang jomblo sejati yang sedang PDKT dengan Yuri.

"Tak kusangka kau punya pacar seimut ini. Dia pintar olahraga ya?"

"Yeah, pemain basket inti di sekolahnya."

"Oh, berarti sama denganmu ya? Kukira kau masih seorang jomblo sejati."

"Hey! Belajar darimana kau?!"

"Ya dari teman-teman lah yang bilang kita lagi pendekatan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau orang yang sering kudekati malah sudah punya pacar!"

"Jadi, sudah saatnya kau mencari tambatan lain. Nona cantik."

"Buat apa? Aku sudah punya Jeff kok!"

"He?"

"Tidak usah shock begitu. Kau sendiri malah punya cewek imut begini tidak bilang-bilang!"

Dan perjalanan pulang dari kampus kami habiskan dengan membicarakan pasangan kami. Meskipun aku harus menggantikan kata 'He' menjadi 'She'.

.

.

.

'Shuuu-chan…. aku sudah pulang…. ^ω^….. enggak mau maen…. ?'

Aku hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mengirimkan pesan ini. Dapat dipastikan kalau alis Izuki akan naik beberapa senti ketika melihat sms ini.

'Kau mengingatkanku pada Koganei!'

Dan tawaku pun terus berlanjut tanpa henti. Bahkan kakakku yang sedang sibuk dengan desain produk-nya bertanya dengan lantang mengenai kewarasan diriku. Namun omong-omong soal Koganei itu, entah kenapa aku mulai penasaran mengenai alasan Shun berhenti main basket.

Shun memang cerita mengenai dirinya yang berhenti main basket. Namun dirinya tidak cerita secara mendetail padaku. Namun aku tidak ingin memaksanya kok.

Karena aku sayang Izuki.

.

.

.

"Nde, kenapa kau ngambek lagi?" ucapku sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Dia hanya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri agar aku mau melepaskan kedua lenganku darinya. Kuhirup tengkuknya dan aroma wangi daun mint-pun tercium.

Aku suka saat-saat seperti ini. Namun kuperhatikan Shun yang sedang membuka-buka jendela web mengenai Universitas-universitas yang cukup terkenal.

"Bingung masalah kuliah ya?" ucapku sambil menggerak-gerakkan _touch pad_ di laptopku dan membuka-buka tab yang telah selesai _loading_. Dia hanya diam saja sambil memegang lengan kiriku yang masih melingkar di bahunya lalu memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kalau mau jujur, inilah moment terdekat yang pernah kami buat. Salahkan diriku yang menganggapnya terlalu polos karena wajah imutnya. Lagipula dia masih anak SMA. Tidak sepantasnya aku yang sudah mahasiswa meracuninya dengan segala racun dunia(?).

"Kau mau pilih yang mana? Sudah tentuin pilihan? Atau kau mau ikutan ke kampusku?"

Dia hanya diam….

"Shuu-chaannn…."

Suasana hatinya memang sedang tidak baik. Namun hanya ini jalan satu-satunya untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

"Apa orang tuamu lagi kali ini? Siapa? Kakak ataukah adik?" tanyaku. Izuki hanya diam. Namun aku tahu kalau pertanyaanku benar adanya.

"Kenapa? Apakah mereka memberikan pilihan ataukah…"

"Diam…."

Aku menatapnya sayu. Kurasa aku harus mengucap syukur karena meskipun aku sering jengkel akibat orang tuaku yang terlalu bingung masalah pendidikanku, setidaknya mereka masih mendengarkan keluh kesahku yang galau saat memilih.

"Sudah kau beritahukan tujuan kampusnya?"

"Mereka Cuma bilang terserah…"

"Bukankah itu bagus?" ucapku sambil melayangkan kecupan di pipinya. Dia menghela napas.

"Begitu?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya yang penuh tanya begitu menghipnotis. Aku tersenyum lebar hingga mataku hampir tertutup.

"Mereka menyerahkannya padamu karena mereka tahu kalau kau sudah dewasa. Kau bisa menentukan pilihanmu sendiri. Dengan menentukan pilihanmu sendiri, kau akan merasa senang ketika keinginanmu tercapai. Dan orang tua pasti ingin anaknya bahagia…."

"Soudesuka ne…." (3)

Ah… senyum itu….

"Gimana dengan persiapan ujiannya? Udah siap dengan berbagai soal yang muncul?"

"Entahlah. Ada beberapa materi yang belum kubisa karena dasarnya kutinggal sewaktu di kelas satu dulu."

"Mau ikut les?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tertarik untuk itu…"

"Bagaimana kalau les dengan diriku sebagai guru private-mu?"

"Aku sudah menguasai Bahasa Jepang."

"Jahatnya…"

"Namun bukan berarti aku memahaminya."

"Kau memang Shun-ku yang paling imuttt!"ucapku sambil menerjang dan memeluknya dengan posisi dirinya yang berada di bawah. Kedua telapak tangan kami menyatu. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ekspresiku saat itu. Yang kutahu ekspresiku membuat wajah Shun menahan tawa.

Emang ada yang salah ya?

Shun pun melirik ke arah pintu kamarku. Aku pun mengikuti pandangannya.

"Ara ara…. Sepertinya aku mengganggu ya… jaa… kututup ne…"

Aku hanya bisa ber- _facepalm_ akibat ulah kakakku yang seorang mantan Fujoshi sewaktu SMA. dan sekarang pun dia bakalan kumat kalau teman-temannya yang sama-sama pejuang skripsi ikutan mampir di rumah.

Dan dengan semangatnya dia menunjukkan kedekatanku dengan Shun.

Ahh… yang penting Shun tidak marah ya sudah…

Kulihat lagi Shun yang masih menatapku dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya bak menanyakan sesuatu padaku. Posisi kami masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Enggak jadi, nih?" tanyanya dengan nada menantang.

"Kau terlalu imut….."

"Lagi-lagi itu…" ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga didorongnya tubuhku. Dan setelah berhasil, dia terkekeh akibat posisiku yang absurb di kolong ranjang.

"Oke, kapan liburan semesteranmu?"

"Mungkin dua minggu lagi. Sebelum itu, doakan aku ya biar ujian-ku sukses…" ucapku sambil membetulkan poniku. Shun bergidik.

"Amit amit jabang bayi….." ucapnya.

"He? Ngomong-ngomong soal itu…"

Shun hanya ber-he ria. Belum tahu ya dengan maksudku berupa naik dan memandangnya lekat? Kau benar-benar polos, Shun!

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, Yos-shi….." ucapnya sambil memberikan penekanan dalam kata 'shi'. Kali ini dia yang maju ke arahku dan mengangkat daguku. Dan aku pun bak seorang gadis yang gelagapan di depannya.

"Bwahaahaha…. Kau benar-benar lucu, Yosshi…." Ucapnya sambil guling-guling dan menahan tawa. Lalu dengan muka serius ditepuknya bahuku.

"Yoroshiku ne, Sensei…" ucapnya dengan nada nakal. (4)

Oh Tuhan, siapa yang telah meracuni Shun-ku ?!

.

.

"Terus Jeff malah bilang kalau jarak adalah ujian. Habis itu setelah kukasih fotomu dan nulis 'I love oriental face' dia malah bilang kalau liburan semester nanti dia bakalan nemuin kamu dan nanyain perihal cowok."

"Is that so? Ya ampun."

"Ah.. andaikan saja dia ada disini. Bakalan kubuat dia terbakar dengan deket-deket sama kamu."

"Haahhhh… itupun kalau Shun tidak ngamuk-ngamuk sama aku."

Ups, aku keceplosan mengenai shun.

"Heee.. namanya Shun. Imutnya…. Kapan-kapan ajak dia dong. Aku pengen kenalan sama cewek Jepang yang katanya temen-temenku imut…"

"Bukankah di kelas kita banyak cewek Jepang?"

"Tapi enggak imut!"

Tuh,shun. Kau dibilang imut lagi tuh!

"Shun memang imut. Namun dia tidak sepolos kelihatannya," ucapku. Yuri terkejut dan memandangku penuh tanya dan was-was.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian sudah melakukan itu…"

"Tentu saja belum. Di mataku dia adalah Shun yang polos. Jadinya aku tidak tega."

"Ohh…"

Tiba-tiba ponsel-ku berbunyi. Tumben sekali Shun meneleponku di saat-saat seperti ini. Biasanya saja Cuma sms. Itu pun dia sampai minta maaf kalau mengganggu kuliahku maupun belajarku. Aku pun menunjukkan _caller ID_ –nya pada Yuri dan dia tersenyum dan berlari ke arah temannya yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ada apa?"

Kuhentikan langkahku di depan taman Fakultas. Dengan perlahan aku duduk dan mendengarkan suara dari seberang sana. Mulai dari deru nafas, gerakan berpindah hingga suara sendu yang menyusul. Aku tidak pernah memaksa Shun untuk bicara duluan. Kalaupun dia kangen dan hanya ingin mendengarkan suaraku, maka aku akan bercerita duluan.

Namun kurasa bukan itu masalahnya.

"Ne… apakah skripsi lebih sulit daripada ujian masuk Universitas maupun Ujian kelulusan?"

Aku menghela napas. Kutimbang-timbang mengenai apa yang akan kuucapkan. Kupikir-pikir lagi mengenai perkataan Shun jauh-jauh hari. Berharap untuk menemukan sebuah 'hint' dari perkataannya tadi.

Hingga kutemukan fakta kalau kakaknya memang seorang mahasiswi semester akhir.

"Kurasa memang lebih sulit skripsi. Bahkan kakak tingkatku ada yang jadi gila dan stress akibat tugas itu. Aku masuk jalur undangan jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya. Tapi ketika melihat Kasamatsu yang pundung selama hari sebelum ujian menunjukkan kesimpulan kalau ujian masuk Universitas lebih sulit dari pada ujian kelulusan."

Aku menghela napas panjang. Shun masih menunggu di seberang sana. Namun dengan sedikit suara aku tahu kalau dirinya berubah posisi dari duduk di ranjang menjadi berbaring.

"Skripsi itu butuh ide yang brilian demi penelitian."

"Sou.. jadi enggak salah ya…"

"Kurasa begitu. Kau kenapa?"

"Enggak. Tadi barusan jatuh…"

Jatuh? Kurasa jatuhnya bukan seperti yang jatuh bagi anak-anak kecil. Yang jelas pikiranku melayang mengenai hal yang tidak-tidak. Shun juga termasuk tipe diam dan tidak mau bicara jikalau tidak ditanya.

"Jatuh? Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Panjang banget. Sudah ya, aku lelah dan ngantuk. Yosshi juga ada tugas kan?"

Dan aku tidak bisa mengelak.

.

.

.

"Lecet-lecet begini bilangnya jatuh?! Ini sih namanya keserempet!"

Oke, kalian boleh bilang kalau aku berlebihan. Namun itu lebih baik daripada Shun yang 'mengecilkan' hal yang besar. Kali ini kami ketemuan dan niatannya main basket di lapangan basket jalanan.

Namun semua itu sirna ketika Shun tidak mau menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. Dan rencana itu gagal total. Namun itu lebih baik daripada Shun yang memaksakan diri. Awalnya kuajak dia untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Namun dia mengelak.

Kucoba untuk memahaminya sekali lagi.

"Ne, Shuu… apakah orang tuamu tahu soal ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa respon mereka ketika kau pulang lecet-lecet dan.. kuyakini kalau bajumu robek akibat bergesekan pada aspal."

Shun menaikkan bahu.

"Waktu itu mereka masih sibuk dengan antusiasme ."

"Antusias akan hal apa?" ucapku sambil mengajaknya duduk-duduk di dekat dinding yang membentuk jarring-jaring. Bola basket yang berada disana sudah beralih tempat menjadi mainan anak-anak di depan kami.

"Kakakku berniat menyelesaikan skripsi di sekolah dekat rumah. Adikku dapat piagam penghargaan."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tidak sampai hati untuk menanyakan kronologi kecelakaannya. Ah, yang jelas Shun selamat.

"Waktu itu orang yang menyerempetku memintaku untuk ikut dengannya ke rumah sakit."

Oohh…. Syukurlah. Dengan begitu Shun sudah diperiksa dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal di kepalaku dan memberontak.

"Terus kau ikutan?"

"Enggak."

"Lah! Kenapa?!"

"Aku takut jikalau mereka akan memarahiku…" ucapnya sambil menekuk lututnya meskipun sudah jelas ada luka lecet disana. Aku hanya diam ketika melihatnya meringis.

"Mereka memang memarahimu. Tapi kan sebelumnya mereka bakalan memarahi orang yang menyerempetmu. Ingat enggak ketika aku menabrak orang tua dulu? Yang disalahin pastilah pengendara motornya."

"Itu mobil kok, bukan motor."

"Sama saja,'kan?" ucapku tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya. Jadi dia tidak mau diantar ke rumah sakit dan ujung-ujungnya merawat lukanya sendiri?

Kuangkat lengan kanannya dan kulihat luka lecet yang membujur di sepanjang lengannya. Luka yang terbalut perban yang kuyakini adalah karyanya sendiri.

"Meskipun begitu-"

"Namun orang itu memaksa untuk mengantarku hingga pulang ke rumah."

Kurasa Shun-ku membela diri ya?

"Yosh! Kali ini biarlah kuperbaiki lukamu itu. Yuk ikut aku ke _konbini_!" ucapku sambil mengangkatnya dengan cara meletakkan kedua telapak tanganku di ketiaknya. (5)

..

.

.

"Haduh… Yosshiii… apa kau tahu yang ini?"

Kualihkan pandanganku dari _light novel_ pinjaman teman sekelasku ke arah shun yang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Oh, mengenai persamaan kimia ya?

"Kurasa aku tahu yang ini. Ini makek yang rumus empiris itu kan? Coba kau lihat soalnya terus tulis ini dan ini lalu gunakan logika maka ketemu hasilnya!" ucapku. Dia mulai mengerjakan soalnya sedangkan aku diam-diam juga ikut mengerjakan soal itu.

"Ohhh… kore wa chigau deshou… kono pattan wa Shi Ha Ou…." (6)

Ketika aku sibuk komat-kamit mengenai pembetulan jawaban Shun, dia malah memandangku secara intens dan tersenyum simpul. Mau tak mau aku membalas senyumannya.

"Nandesuka? Apa kau tersepona dengan ketampananku?" ucapku sambil membelai poni. Dia tersenyum dan .. (7)

"Enggak!"

Dan ucapannya sukses membuatku pundung. Namun kalimat selanjutnya begitu indah.

"Aku suka dan sayang Yosshiii…"

"Yosh! Saatnya kembali ke kimia!" ucapku sambil menjentikkan jari. Dia malah menunjukkan buku kumpulan soal-soal matematika di depanku. Aku pun pundung entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Kau ini. Matematika bukan keahlianku!"

"Suugaku ga suki ka? Kitakore!" (8)

Aku hanya menghela napas panjang. Berduaan bersama Shun memang sering membuatku melakukan yoga dimanapun aku dan dirinya berada.

"Enggak. Sama sekali enggak suka sama yang namanya Matematika. Jikalau kau yang pinter matematika saja kesulitan apalagi aku?!"

"Ternyata… sudah mahasiswa… tch!"

Tuh kan, aku luluh oleh muka Shun yang merengek begitu. Tambah lucu saja mukanya. Apalagi irisnya yang berwarna hitam ketika tidak menggunakan kemampuan special-nya.

"Bidangku bukan itu lagi sekarang, Shuu-chan…" ucapku sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Kutempelkan pipiku ke pipinya. Hal yang paling kusukai kalau kita berdekatan. Namun kali ini bau obat tercium dari bibirnya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Enggak, Cuma pusing aja dari tadi pagi."

"Pusing sakit apa pusing psikis? Jangan bilang kalau kau-"

"Ya enggak lah! Aku masih waras."

"Iya sih. Kau itu sudah terlampau waras, Shun. Bagaikan otak yang terlalu penuh!"

"Situ sendiri malah kurang penuh!"

Dan aku melupakan sebuah hal mengenai keluarga Shun yang memperbolehkannya untuk menginap di rumahku. Apa memang boleh?

.

.

.

"Gomen ne, aku tidak bisa pulang dua minggu ini. Ada persiapan mengenai jurusanku. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku itu termasuk pengurus himpunan mahasiswa jurusan?"

"Enggak apa-apa kok. Lagian ujian kelulusanku sudah selesai. Gimana ujiannya yosshii?"

"Mantap! Sudah selesai sebelum kau ikutan ujian. Kujamin aku akan jadi pemenang!"

"Bilangnya menang, nanti ujung-ujungnya _menang_ is."

"Shuuu-chan…. ya ampun…. Kau ini jahat banget ya jadi pacarku… huhuhu…"

"Hmph! Sudah, lebih baik Yosshi mengurusi tugas Yosshi disana. Aku capek, mau tidur."

"Ini masih jam sebelas siang lho! Sudah mau tidur?"

"Kepalaku pusing. Lagian aku bakalan balik ke sekolah ketika pengumuman tiba."

"Pusing lagi? Sudah minum obat? Eh, kalau aku pulang kita ke periksa yuk!"

"Hn."

"Sakit banget ya? Ya sudah. Tidur saja dulu. Nanti malem aku telepon ya. Kos-kosan sepi nih. Penghuninya semua pada pulang kampung."

"Hn."

Dalam hati aku hanya bisa memendam rasa penasaranku. Entah sejak aku menjadi tutor pribadinya aku sering merasakan hal-hal yang janggal mengenai kehidupan Shun. Namun aku berusaha untuk menyimpannya karena demi kenyamanan shun sendiri.

Dan kejanggalan itu berbuah sebuah peristiwa yang membuatku harus mengkorelasi apakah aku adalah orang yang tidak peka terhadap pacarku sendiri.

Peristiwa itu dimulai ketika dirinya yang meneleponku saat aku baru saja sampai di rumah tercinta. Rencananya aku berniat untuk mengiriminya sms nista yang mampu membuatnya merinding saking nistanya.

"Moshi-mosh… shun sayang…." Ucapku dengan nada yang begitu lebay. Aku yakin tangan Shun gatal untuk segera mengakhiri koneksi ponsel kami. Namun yang kudapati hanyalah suara berdeham dan tawa dari seberang sana.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku khawatir. Ini bukan Shun yang biasanya.

"Cuma kangen."

"Ya ampun! Kangen aku?! Yang bener?!"

"Bener…"

Namun yang menjadi perhatianku adalah suara lain yang mengiringi suara Shun. Suaranya seperti…

"Kamu dimana? Apakah kamu lagi nonton drama?"

"Kau benar-benar konyol."

"Serius! Aku yakin kau tidak sedang berada di rumah."

"Aku di rumah sakit."

"Kenapa? Apakah ada yang sakit?"

"Aku…"

"Rumah sakit mana?"

Dan dengan segera aku berlari menuju ke rumah sakit yang barusan diceritakan oleh Shun. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku, Shun?

Apakah titelku sebagai pacarmu ini tidak cukup?

Ketika sampai, kudapati teman-teman klub basket yang telah ditinggalkan Shun menunggu di luar. Kutatap mereka dengan wajah penuh tanya. Hyuuga malah menggeleng.

"Ada orang tuanya di dalam?" tanyaku. Soalnya pintu kamar tempat Shun dirawat masih tertutup. Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan orang tuanya yang berada di dalam?

"Izuki meminta kami untuk merahasiakan mengenai ini hingga pukul dua belas siang. Mattaku! Apa pula yang berada di dalam pikirannya? Merahasiakan nomor ponsel orang tuanya dari kami."

Aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mataku. Kurasa aku tahu penyebabnya.

"Biarkan aku masuk. Biar aku yang bicara."

Kubuka pintu kamar itu dan menemukan Shun yang duduk di ranjang pasien. Senyumannya segera menghampiriku sebelum aku sampai di sampingnya. Kutorehkan senyum lagi padanya.

"Kakakku wisuda hari ini. Aku enggak ikutan."

"Aku sudah tahu. Namun tidak ada salahnya kan memberitahukan mereka. Bahwa kau disini juga butuh perhatian mereka? Aku tahu kalau kau bisa memikulnya sendiri. Namun tidak ada salahnya juga kan?" ucapku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ne, Yosshii…"

"Tidak… aku belum menelepon mereka kok. Namun kenapa jam dua belas?"

"Kurasa aku enggak jadi telepon. Nanti juga aku bakalan pulang setelah hasil pemeriksaan keluar."

"Sou… nanti aku juga ikutan lihat ya! Kalau seandainya berbahaya, aku akan memaksamu untuk mengatakannya ke orang tuamu!"

"Aku senang…"

"Senang kenapa?"

"Aku senang punya pacar seperti Yosshi!" ucapnya dengan senyum senang. Aku hanya bisa mengiyakan saja. Dan tiba-tiba saja shun memelukku.

"Kenapa lagi ini?"

"Aku mau peluk!"

Shun sangat manja hari ini.

.

.

"Sudah kau beritahu?"

"Aku… aku takut."

"Kenapa?! Kalau begitu besok kita ngomong ya? Sama orang tuamu? Kalau tidak darah yang terakumulasi di kepala-"

"Wakatteru desu yo." (9)

"Sungguh. Aku benar-benar khawatir, Shun. Dan kumohon, sekali ini.. saja. Kau beranikan diri untuk membicarakannya. Ini juga akibat dari dirimu yang tidak mau periksa setelah insiden diserempet itu,'kan?"

"…."

"Kepalamu terantuk aspal,'kan?"

"…."

Aku segera merutuki diriku sendiri yang terkesan menggurui Shun.

"Gomen…"

"Ie… daijoubu." (10)

Ingin rasanya aku menyusul Shun ke rumahnya dan memberinya pelukan hangat.

.

.

.

Namun semuanya sirna sudah.

Andaikan saja aku benar-benar pergi ke rumahnya dan menceritakan semuanya.

Malam itu, Shun mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur akibat rasa khawatir yang berlebihan.

Dan hal yang tak pernah kubayangkan sedikitpun terjadi…

.

.

.

Kuperhatikan sosok-sosok yang memakai pakaian serba hitam itu. Mereka menangis. Ketika semuanya berlalu, kudekati mereka. Kukira mereka bakalan mengetahuiku karena…

"Teman SMA?"

Shun,

Entah kenapa aku baru merasakan betapa senangnya memilikimu hingga akhir. Karena kalau dihitung-hitung, akulah yang paling tahu mengenai dirimu. Kutarik pemikiran bodohku mengenai dirimu yang tidak terbuka padaku yang padahal aku adalah pacarmu.

Namun konsepsi orang mengenai seberapa terbukanya itu berbeda-beda kan?

Aku senang sekaligus sedih karena ukuran keterbukaan dirimu padaku begitu sempit di mataku namun begitu besar di matamu. Kutahan air mataku karena aku tahu kau pasti akan mencak-mencak disana jikalau kau melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Arigatou. Aku senang jadi pacarmu," bisikku. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah sendiri disini. Maa… sebenarnya sih tidak sendiri. Iya,'kan?

Aku, seorang mahasiswa yang tidak terlalu percaya takhayul akhirnya percaya juga.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhinya. Semilir angin melewati wajahku dan aku baru tersadar bahwa angin itu memainkan poniku.

Kutorehkan senyumku menghadap langit. Kutengok sekali lagi ke belakang ketika sayup-sayup suara manis yang kurindukan terdengar samar-samar.

'Aa….'

.

.

.

Owari….

.

.

A/N:

 _Shi_ itu selain artinya angka empat, artinya juga mati. Lalu ada satu kata lagi yang lebih signifikan yakni _Shine_ (bacanya Shi-ne) yang artinya 'mati saja'. _Kimoi_ itu sama dengan najong (muahahaha) *ditimpuk sandal*.

Kimochiwarui: _kimochi_ itu perasaan. _Warui_ itu buruk (bad). Kalo gabung jadi menakutkan alias serem.

Gitu ya...

Mohon bantuannya.

 _Konbini_ itu minimarket.

 _Kore_ artinya 'ini' terus kalo _kore wa chigau deshou_ itu artinya 'ini salah,'kan?'. Terus _Pattan_ itu kata serapan inggris dari 'pattern'. _Shi Ha Ou_ itu maksudnya dia bilangnya CHO. Kalo digabung jadinya 'rumusnya itu C,H,O...'

 _Nandesuka_ itu kata sopannya buat ' _nani_ ' yang artinya 'apa?'

 _Suugaku_ itu artinya matematika ^_^. Dia nanya apakah Yoshitaka suka sama matematika.

Kalimat ini artinya 'aku tahu kok.'

 _Ie_ itu artinya 'tidak' atau 'bukan'. _Daijoubu_ itu 'tidak apa-apa'

Fic ini terinspirasi dari Kurobas season 3 yang pas bang Juki plus Mas Teppei jalan ke arah trio mas-mas gak waras *courtesy of my plends #plakked!* Kobori-Hayakawa-Moriyama. Terus Izuki saking senangnya malah blushing dan sukses membuat Kasumi memandang mereka dengan curiga (?). *Fujoshi alert detected*

Akhir kata,

Review?


End file.
